


Genyatta Kinktober2018

by Omnicode



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: DoomGenyatta, Genyatta - Freeform, Kinktober, Kinktober2018, M/M, Minor Character(s), Multi, Selfcest, a whole lot of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicode/pseuds/Omnicode
Summary: October is here and so is Kinktober! A collection of my Kinktober2018 drabbles, featuring mainly Genyatta but with a sprinkle of doomfist and selfcest in the mix. Applicable tags and warnings will be posted for each chapter opening.





	Genyatta Kinktober2018

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Erotic massage (kinda), Nanobots, Oral sex
> 
> Many hugs and praises for Lacertae for nudging me onwards and encouraging me to post these. <3

  
Zenyatta has always been curious of the potential applications of his harmony orbs and the nanobots they contain within. He’s used them for healing wounds and ailments, soothing the mind and soul and bringing tranquility to the person holding one of his orbs pulsing soft yellow energy. Today, he wants to try out other potential uses for his orbs of harmony outside of medicinal use. Genji sits cross-legged on his room's futon, an enthusiastic test subject for what he has in mind.  
  
Zenyatta starts by collecting energy into his mala and amplifies them past their normal output, then directs an orb to Genji's hip and projects the energy outwards. Genji gasps softly as the nanobots interface with his system and hum against his erogenous zone, pleasantly warm and relaxing but also tingly and far more powerful than Zenyatta's orb effects usually are. He sighs appreciatively and asks Zenyatta for more orbs. Zenyatta happily acquiesces, surrounding Genji with his nine, glowing mala.  
  
Upon contact, Genji groans at how the multiple harmony orbs make him unwind as they interact with his cybernetics, like he's getting a massage. An erotic massage, to be precise, his master having placed the mala in all of his weak spots, his cheeks beginning to flush in arousal. He has to lie down on his mattress, harmony relaxation effect coursing through his muscles and muffles his moans into his pillow as Zenyatta's orbs vibrate and release more nanobots.

Zenyatta watches his student’s reactions carefully and manipulates the releasing nanobots expertly, commanding them to interface with Genji's cybernetics, very pleased that his idea so far has proven fruitful. Utilizing the nanobots this way instead of healing and using far more power is draining on his energy reserves, but with Genji writhing and needy in front of him, he wants to see this through.

Genji closes his eyes and moas unabashedly, fully enjoying the effects of Zenyatta's harmony orbs, the spots where the orbs project the energy sensitive and receptive, electricity passing through his body on each chime. His pleasure is steady and slow climb to a satisfying peak and Genji throws his head back and keens, arching his back, sensory overload still a relatively novelty experience to him but just as powerful as regular orgasm.  
  
Seeing his student reach his climax, Zenyatta slumps and hovers down to sit on the flooring. Genji makes worried noise but Zenyatta assures him he is completely fine, that it simply took a lot of energy to keep his orb of harmony output going at 347% of their regular capacity. Genji whistles, impressed that he was able to do that for so long. Looking at the exhausted form of his master, his mouth turns into a wicked grin and he proclaims how Zenyatta's efforts deserve a reward.  
  
Zenyatta looks up but before he can ask for Genji to clarify what he means, his student pounces on him like a dragon after prey and he gasps sharply as Genji gnaws at his sensitive wiring, a hand quickly divesting him of his pants. Higher thought processes elude him further as Genji goes down and opens his modesty panel, a pretty glistening valve greeting him. They say Genji had the devil's tongue when he was younger and Zenyatta gets to experience it firsthand when Genji gathers static onto his cybernetic tongue and licks Zenyatta's lips.  
  
Zenyatta jerks and almost smashes his pelvis into Genji's face, hastily offlining his voice modulator as his screaming would no doubt wake up the whole monastery, for he knows Genji wants his overload to be just as wonderful as his own.

 


End file.
